Kirei na Kanjou
by AmyElric
Summary: Una persona ignorante de su existencia. Una persona ignorante de sus sentimientos. Tres personas ligeramente involucradas… y los lazos que ni la muerte es capaz de separar. Oneshot, songfic. KakashiXRin, KakashiXObitoXRin, KakashiRin, KakaRin.


**Kirei na Kanjou**

·

·

·

·

_**Y**o… Mi alma… Mi cuerpo… ¿dónde estoy?_

_"No. Es hora que yo sea la que proteja a las personas que quiero. Ya no más. No soy cobarde… podré ser débil y una inútil y egoísta… pero no cobarde"_ –decía mientras cerraba los ojos para así sellar su existencia-

¿Porqué? Eso era lo que me repetía mi mente… no recuerdo quién soy ni qué soy. Todo lo que queda de mi memoria son esas palabras que vagamente me tratan de susurrar algo. Las imágenes… yo las veo. Yo definitivamente las puedo ver… pero no puedo ayudar mucho pues no sé qué son ni de qué se tratan. Parecen una serie de fotogramas proyectándose como una película, intentando decirme algo… Son muy rápidos. _Me cuesta entenderlo porque no lo comprendo._

_Una chica interponiéndose entre la piel humana de alguien y una katana de doble filo. Fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos literalmente… el chico al que aquella chica protegía así lo podía asegurar. Entre más rápido pasó, más impacto recibió… Claro. Podía percibir como una vela era acariciada por el viento y una perecía y se esfumaba… Sin embargo, la otra vela prevelacía intacta. Apenas se movió, pero no logró extinguirse porque su compañera la cubría. Sin embargo la otra vela sobrevivó a pesar de eso, hasta el día de su muerte…_

_"Yo… no entiendo…"_

**_"Despertando con el cantar de los pájaros"_**

_Tori no koe ni hajimete kidzuku you ni totsuzen_

El trineo insiste tanto que parecía una sinfonía natural de pájaros exclamando e intercambiando expresiones entre sí como si se consolasen por algo… El mismo efecto provocaba en mí. Aquello me decía que no todo iba tan mal. Aquello me daba una sensación si una flor floreciera en medio de la oscuridad y del ambiente tenebroso que envolvía sus prematuros pétalos.

_"Una oportunidad"._

**_"Levantándome como si fuera por primera vez"_**

_asa me ga samete_

El trineo cesó… tan repentinamente que fue como si fuera el sonido distintivo que determinara el final de algún extraño ritual… Tan repentinamente que mi primera reacción fue abrir los ojos de golpe. Yo ya le había dado vueltas inconscientemente, y eso me llevó a realizar mi primera pregunta:

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Sí… me levanto como si fuera por primera vez a medida que mi visión se va aclarando. Me mantengo erguida mientras estoy sentada al borde esta cama… MI cama… Yo… estoy en mi habitación. Me siento confundida… Sin embargo el ambiente es raro, una mezcla de celestial y sereno, combinado con aquel rosa pálido que tiñe las blancas montañas por el sol vespertino con el inconfundible y único color de una flor de cerezo. Me levanto para mirar hacia la ventana. _Sé dónde estoy pero no sé dónde estoy._ Veo mi mano y me toco mis mejillas para comprobar que esto es real… Fue en ese momento que me estremecí y comprendí la cruel realidad: Yo en realidad soy un…

**xx**

El sonido de la lluvia impregnaba los oídos de Kakashi. Lo que para algunos eran unas bellas notas musicales y serenas que representaban la suavidad y la bipolaridad del cielo, para él era sinónimo irrefutable de tristeza y melancolía, de muerte y enfermedad. Lo sabía muy bien, pues ese derrame imparable de agua con olor a muerte era lo único que lo acompañaba cada vez que él se ponía de piel ligeramente erguido delante de esa lápida-estatua con forma extraña. Observaba y se repetía a sí mismo como lo había hecho incontables veces antes el nombre y apellido de un ser especial: **_Obito Uchiha._**

Cada vez que se paraba al frente de aquellos katakanas sentía como si todos ellos eran una viva prueba de su existencia y todo lo que le rodeaba.

Su existencia: Si no hubiese sido por él, él ya estaría muerto. Si no hubiese sido por él, se había convertido en asesino por dejar que tan cruel e insensiblemente matasen a Rin… y aunque de verdad escuchó sus palabras, se convirtió en asesino.

_Yo… yo te maté, Obito Uchiha._

Ese yo interior se lo repetía todo el lapso de tiempo en el que él presenciaba aquella lluvia que lloraba por el antiguo ayer y por el presente… y es que aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad nada lo compensaba ni consolaba tan profunda tristeza.

_Y aún así también te maté, Rin…_

Él sentía que era débil y que era escoria. Tenía la ligera sensación que sus capacidades para luchar por las personas que más quería se reducían al mínimo atrapadas en un ambiente represivo e inseguro. Un ambiente tembloros y emocional… con miedo del pasado y pánico hacia el futuro. Eso era precisamente lo que sentía él. Se sentía impotente: mató a Obito Uchiha, y ahora más recientemente, a su compañera, Rin. Sentía como dejó de lado aquella promesa más importante que su vida y también a la persona más importante para él en esos momentos: Ella. _Ella_, que sabía por el dolor que experimentó Kakashi y que ambos compartían amargamente. _Ella_, que siempre tenía su hombro y regazo listos para cuando las lágrimas de Kakashi necesitaran ser consoladas por la amabilidad y el amor que ella representaba. _Ella_… lo era todo para él. Esa promesa… lo era todo para él… todo. Entonces, ¿porqué seguía viviendo?...

Era curioso: siempre que visitaba aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos y tristezas de muertes y cegueras de vida llovía. Llovía a cántaros pues las nubles mismas cuyos residentes observaban no se dejan de lamentar por el dolor propio y el dolor ajeno.

Cierto ente espiritual cuya transparencia dejaba que la lluvia penetrara en la nada que constituía su cuerpo observaba atentamente con tristeza y de lejos al compañero que tenía delante suyo, cuya cabeza y cabello peliplateado hacían que las gotas salpicasen y cayeran retardadamente al piso. La chica de cabellos castaños ahora decidió acercarse con inseguridad al lado del ninja enmascarado, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos y sólo manteniendo su vista hacia aquella tumba, cuyos nombres de tan sólo verlos le inspiraban tristeza…. Pero en especial cierto nombre que le producía un híbrido entre alegría y tristeza. Llegó a su lado y no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente. Sólo se limitaba a lamentarse por Obito, persona quien ya lo tenía junto a ella, y por Kakashi.

_"Siempre que pienso en ello, me lamento y me castigo por mi otro estúpido yo… pero ya es muy tarde"_ –decía Kakashi impulsado por la sensación de intimidad entre él y lo que quedaba de su mejor amigo-

Aquellas palabras fueron levemente audibles para el ente extraño que lo acompañaba, pero definitivamente las pudo escuchar. Su compañera lo miró de reojo, impresionada por aquellas palabras. Se predecía que iba a adoptar una expresión de tristeza, pero…

"_Sabes… le sugerí a Obito que me acompañara en este peregrinaje" _–decía mientras esforzaba una tenue sonrisa y cerraba los ojos-

A medida que sus ojos se fueron abriendo sus pupilas se acuaban y temblaban a punto de derramar lágrimas.

- Pero… -prosiguió con voz temblorosa- _dijo que es mucho dolor para él verte diciendo que todo es tu culpa… Es un dolor muy grande para él verte así…_ -dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y puños con fuerza- Obito… _Obito piensa que no deberías sufrir más. Él… aunque no lo sepas te consuela… él vive dentro de ti. Tú tienes parte de su alma… las lágrimas que se resbalan de tu sharingan… así lo prueban. ¡Yo soy una idiota!_ –trató de gritar-_ Vine hasta acá para consoloarte, para estar segura que al menos yo te estoy apoyando… ¡aunque no tengas ni idea que te hablo ni que estoy aquí!_ –terminó gritando mientras más lágrimas salían a relucir y se mezclaban con incontables gotas de lluvia-

**_"Suavemente tocando el frío que hay en sus mejillas que apenas pude percibir"_**

_sotto furerarete kono hoho no tsumetasa ni yatto kidzuita_

Se acercó a él, poniéndose a su altura mientras trataba de mirarlo a sus tristes ojos y tomaba sus mejillas enmascaradas entre sus dos manos.

Cerró los ojos y habó:

_"Yo… quiero que sientas que estoy aquí y que no estás sólo. Obito te alienta desde lo más profundo de tu corazón y ambos deseamos que salgas adelante a pesar de todas las tragedias que has vivido y que están por venir"._

Abrió los ojos suavemente mientras simultáneamente posaba sus inertes labios en los labios enmascarados de Kakashi y trataba de no cerrar los ojos con sus pupilas temblorosas. Cada vez iba cerrándolos más hasta que finalmente dejó que la lluvia finalmente fuese testigo de aquella prueba de que ella estaba ahí.

Seguidamente separó sus labios de los de Kakashi y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras hundía su cabeza en su propio pecho. Le dolía… le dolía saber que él no sentía que alguien estaba ahí para decirle un "te quiero". Le dolía que nadie estuviese ahí para darle un sensitivo y cálido abrazo. Le dolía que nadie real le consolase: "yo estoy aquí. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. No estás sólo". Le dolía saber que aunque ya tuviese todo eso, no lo sienta ni lo experimente.

**_"Y tampoco sé lo que desea tu corazón"_**

_mada shiranai nanimo  
kokoro ga motomete'ru mono  
shiranai no_

Lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Gustaba de su compañía… pero odiaba que la ignorase. Rápidamente se separó de él mientras miraba triste el suelo. Pasó de largo al lado de Kakashi. Cada vez, se alejaba más y más con pasos que se negaban a seguir. Sintió que era la hora de volver. Se volteó de lado y susurró un

_"Regresaré pronto a visitarte"._

La extraña neblina hizo su parte cuando causó que aquel cariñoso ente desapareciera para ahora observar desde otro lugar desconocido.

Sin embargo, ella se equivocaba… pues influenciado por sus más profundos deseos le hizo sentir a Kakashi como alguien lo consolaba, y eso le reconfortaba… aunque Rin no lo supiese ni Kakashi supiese de la milagrosa existencia de ella.

**_"Fue en sese momento que deseé… que bajo esa gran nube, me enviaras una sonrisa._**

_sora bakari mite-ita  
itsu kara kou shite  
ano kumo no mashita e omoi wo tobashite_

* * *

**Hola chicos!! Bueh, este fic.. principalmente se enfoca en la angusta que siente Rin al ver cómo Kakashi se retuerce del sufrimiento por dentro. También en la angustia e impotencia que siente Kakashi al no poder salvar a sus amigos. Como podrán darse cuenta, en este fic, ellos dos, Obito y Rin están muertos... pero materializados como entes espirituales (fantasmas, o como quieran llamarles). Lo saqué de la canción Kirei na Kanjou, sí, es un sonfic, esta fue la maravillosa canción que me atrapó desde el primer momento que la escuché y me llevó a insipirarme y escribir este fic. Es el ending de Noir, y si de verdad les gustó el fic pueden ir a mi perfil, ahí está el ending en un video de YouTube n.n En fin, espero les haya gustado. **

**Ja na!**


End file.
